The Kitsune and the Hebi
by Kyuubi16
Summary: A one-shot based off an old incarnation of Naruto Unleashed. This features one of the most sensible pairings in Naruto Fandom. NarutoxAnko. KitsunexHebi.


Celestial Avatar:Fox and Snake Edition

0

OnexShot Pairing out of Harem

0

It was a normal afternoon in Konoha. Their were birds chirping…dogs barking…hell somewhere their was problem a chipmunk in the bushes humping a turtle. It was during the summer season and of course that meant scantily clad outfits for the women and guys going shirtless. It was something that made both sides especially the promiscuous very happy. But their was one woman who dressed promiscuous all the time. At first glance she may seem blood thirsty and a sex fiend(like a lot of fanfics wrongly convey her) but to those who were used to masking pain it was easy to see behind the act. Purple hair and Light choclate eyes with soft lips and long sexy legs. She wore a trench coat along with fist net stocking shirt and a short plad brown skirt. This woman was none other then.

''Come on Anko are we going to train or are you going to continue stuffing your self,'' Naruto said as he slightly leaned back as a kunai flew by and cut his cheek. The mischievous woman appeared behind him and licked the blood of his cheek while pressing her ample bosom against his chest. Her act might have scared most people but Naruto wouldn't fall for it. ''Oh come on now Naru-chan don't you know it's rude to make such comments about a lady such as my self,'' She said dangling a kunai from her other hand that mysteriously appeared.

''It's only dangerous if I can't escape you,'' He replied coyly.

''And what makes you think I'll let you,'' She growled dangerously.

''Cause you don't have a choice…one word…boom.''

0

Else where

0

''NAAAAAAAAMIKKKKAZZZZZZZZZE!!!!'' Shouted the pissed off voice of the Tobektsu Jounin.

''Huh…looks like my exploding chocolate clone is a success.'' He murmured as a chocolate covered Anko appeared behind him. He pulled out a box of gram crackers and marshmallows. ''Mhmm Smores.'' He said.

0

One beating later

0

Naruto gain consciousness and assessed where he was. He was in a massive crater, covered in dirt, with his right arm covered in shallow, rapidly healing cuts. Both his legs though were covered in snake bites. It looked like training would have to start tomorrow.

0

Some time later

0

The two would spend all their time learning as many new Jutsu from each other as they could. Their association would soon leave the battle field as they would go for a friendly drink her or there. During the time they would casually flirt and tease each other back and forth as the days would pass. It was during one day when Naruto had finished his research and develop his own brand of curse seals and found a way to negate Orchimaru's and he knew the first person he would try it on.

When Anko tried out the new version of her Curse Seal she felt exhilarated. Not only did she not have nightmares after losing consciousness during the process but she felt stronger. Now that she no longer had to fight the influence of the curse seal she could really set loose. It was then when he knew his unexpected trip even farther back in the time paid off. The only down side of time traveling was from time to time he would forget things and since a lot of his other versions experienced the same events so many time most of the memories of the same event was thrown out only pertaining information that was necessary.

He came up with an act that would allow women in a Harem that composed of more then ten members to restore their clan as a branch clan under the male's clan. So the idea was proposed but before it would be sealed the two would spend some time dating. Naruto got into eating Dango(Dumplings) and tasting Tea(Tea ceremonies) during his time with Anko while she learned a bit about taking care of animals from Naruto. Due to girls all gaining a fox guardian or companion all hunting of foxes ban would be made a law and all dead fox skins and items would be gathered and burned in a ceremonial burning to put the spirits of the foxes at rest.

It was during one that in particular when their little game of ''Fox and Snake''' evolved into something more. Both were sweating and tired(Naruto was slightly winded) and were at a watering hole. Anko placed her feet into the cold Water and moaned. Her chest rose with every breath she took. Naruto splashed his face with the Water and let it drip down his skin. He took a look at Anko who cupped some of the Water and poured it onto her head while a loan dropped dripped down her body and slipped down into the crack of her breasts.

''So…the other Jounin are going out for drinks tonight…your technically still a Jounin so I don't think they'll object to you coming.''

''Right…I'll have to see Anko…I was actually going to teach some of the girls the finer etiquette of Baking.''

''I take it some of them can't cook?''

''That's what everyone say but I don't see why…their cooking seems fine to me.''

''Whatever you say,'' She said as she groaned and massaged her neck. ''Damn my neck is sore.''

''I can take care of it,'' He said as he walked over and started massaging her shoulders

''Ooh…mmhmm…damn your good,'' She purred.

''Practice makes perfect what can I say,'' He said as he reached up her band and let her hair down. ''Your beautiful like this,'' He said as he kissed her forehead. ''I know we agreed to take it slow but…by the sounds your making I doubt your going to disagree with what happens next,'' He said as he let Pheromones leak out.

Anko licked her lips as her nipples started to erect. She leaned her head back and pressed her lips against his. The kiss last for a few minutes before they broke apart. Naruto slowly pulled off her trench coat and started massaging her breasts caused her to moan .Anko used her hands to pull loose his pants and pulled him on top of her. They both started to kiss sensually as their bodies rubbed against each other. Naruto's hands slid up Anko's skirt as he massaged her thighs.

''N-Naruto…mmhmm…could you…rub my breasts again,'' She breathe her Air into his ear.

''Sure my Hime…like this,'' He said massaging them in clockwise motion. Her nipples harden in his hand brushing through the shirt. He then pushed the shirt up as her breasts fell free from it under the shirt. He cupped them and started sucking on her breasts alternating every few seconds between the two breasts.

Anko arched her back and rubbed her foot against his crotch. She looked into his eyes and saw desire but also love. It touched her deep inside and she wanted to try something. ''Naru-kun can I be on top?'' She asked expecting him to say no but to her surprise he rolled over and pulled her on top. She got over being stun and pulled out his erection and started to stroke it causing him to moan. She then sandwich him between her girls and started to lick the tip. She then took the head into her mouth as she began to bob up and down on his member. She brushed her fingers against the sack and trailed her fingers along it.

Naruto rubbed his hand up and down Anko's neck channeling chakra into her while she did it. It was something he wanted to try to see if he could approve his girls lung capacity while they were going down on him. From how she seemed to keep up her bobbing it seemed to be working. Eventually his balls tightened and he released into her mouth. It seemed that Anko had an easier time then most girls so it seemed to be working.

Anko then climbed on top of him and hovered over his erection holding it in place. She then started to descend slowly and gritted her teeth. She groaned as she slowly slid down and impaled herself on him. She gave out a cry of pleasure and pain as her Hymen broke. Naruto motioned the upper body part of his body and pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back and kissed her cheek. They kissed as they held each other close. While they tongue kiss they started to grind against each other moaning into each other's mouth.

Naruto let back as Anko started to slowly bounce up and down on him. They linked fingers and their eyes met as Anko sped up her actions.

''That's it…keep up my Megami(Goddess),'' He said giving her hans a squeeze.

Anko threw her head back with a moan and gave him a sexy look.''Like this,'' She said as she squeezed his package and turned to the left causing him to jerk and groan. ''Or this,'' this time she turned to the right.

Naruto grabbed a hand full of her ass and gave it a tight squeeze causing her to jerk forward. He started to slap her ass every few seconds as he thrust into her. Both of them closed their eyes tight and kissed one more time as they climaxed. Both of them fell backwards panting.

0

18 years later

0

Naruto sat and looked through the photo album containing the members of his family. So many faces and so many memories. He pulled out one photo and smile remebering the day Viper. His daughter with Anko was born. ''Hey there stud the bath is ready,'' Anko said clad in nothing but a very and I mean very small and revealing towel. He placed the photo back and went to join his sexy purple haired vixen.


End file.
